


Aggressively Progressive

by candycanedarcy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky is in love with an idiot, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve is against fox news, Steve is aggressively progressive, Steve likes vaccines, Steve voted for Obama, Steve's Captain America Look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanedarcy/pseuds/candycanedarcy
Summary: Steve is asked about his opinion on vaccines. As you can imagine, he has a lot to say.





	Aggressively Progressive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  this  tumblr post.

**Bucky**

Bucky should’ve known that letting Sam tell Steve about vaccinations was a bad idea. But then Steve just nodded, said, “Huh. Neat.” and went on his way. And clearly, Sam thought that was the end of it. But Bucky knew Steve. Had known the punk since he was no taller than Bucky’s knee. So Bucky knew that it wasn’t the end. Not even close.

 

He was proven right when the three of them - Wilson, Steve, and him - had gone out for lunch, and happened to walk by a protest. And what were they protesting, you ask? Well, vaccines of course! Now, Sam would’ve been perfectly happy to keep moving, and Bucky certainly didn’t want to get yelled at by Ms. Potts again for ‘ruining his public image’ and ‘making HR work overtime’. But Steve… Well, Steve wasn’t having any of it. 

 

Steve got the Look on his face, you know, the one where his eyebrows furrowed and his lips got tight and thin. He got the Look, marched right over to some idiot holding a sign that said, ‘Captain America doesn’t want vaccinations!’ and yanked the sign out of his hands, breaking it in half over his knee. 

 

Bucky should probably not be this turned on right now.

 

“Hey, man, what the -” The man turns around, furious. And then he sees who took his sign. “Hey, Cap! Come to join our side of the fight?” He winks, smiling at Steve. Bucky knows what's coming, so he takes Sam by the arm and moves them to a safe location - namely, leaning against a wall across the street. 

 

“Listen, sir.” Steve starts. Bucky grins. Steve is about to continue when a couple reporters spot Steve and come racing over. 

 

“Captain Rogers! Captain Rogers, sir! Care to say a few words on the vaccination debate?” One of them says; a blonde lady who Bucky’s seen before on the television.

 

Bucky shakes his head, aghast. “Steve,  _ no _ ,” He says, starting to cross the street again. Sam grabs his arm. "Steve,  _yes_." He says gleefully.

 

“Yeah, yeah I would,” Steve says. He leans in real close to the microphone, stares the camera directly in the center, and says, “Vaccinate your fuckin’ kids.”

 

Sam whoops from across the street. “Get it, Rogers!” Bucky lets his head fall into his hands.

 

Across the street, Steve continues. “I mean, holy  _ shit _ people! Do you realize what year it is? It’s 20-fuckin’-16!” He starts gesturing. “Do you people know how much whooping cough sucks? I was 14 when I got it for the  _ first fuckin' time _ .” He scans the street and seeing Bucky leaning on a wall, he beckons him over. “Buck, c’mere and tell these idiots about the time I broke bones because of whooping cough!” 

 

Bucky groans, but obediently walks across the street. Steve grabs him and yanks him into the view of the camera and says, “Tell ‘em, Buck!”

 

Bucky grins sheepishly and nods. “Yeah, he broke two ribs ‘cause he was coughing so hard. And that was only the first time. The second and third times, he had to be tied down ‘cause we were afraid he was going to break his neck.” Bucky shrugs. “Lord knows, if I could say one thing to everyone on this planet, it would be to vaccinate your kids.”

 

Steve pushes his way back in front of the camera. “And lemme tell you what else sucks! Polio! Know what stopped polio?” Here, he stops and looks around. 

 

Someone near the back yells out, “Vaccines!”

 

Steve points emphatically. “Yes! Fuckin’ vaccines! So you wanted a few words, miss? Here’s four: Vaccinate. Your. Goddamn. Children.” With that, the man storms away, leaving several stunned reporters and protesters behind him. He stalks across the street to where Sam and Bucky are standing, both in various stages of distress. 

 

Sam is laughing so hard he can’t breathe, and Bucky is just repeatedly smacking his head into a brick wall, saying, “Why am I in love with this idiot?” Steve is almost to them when his face lights up and he turns around. “Oh, what now?” Bucky questions, face dropping.

 

“And another thing!” Steve shouts, drawing the reporter’s attention back to him. “I voted for fuckin’ Obama, it’s about damn time you legalized gay marriage, and Fox News can go  _ fuck itself _ !” He storms across the street and grabs Bucky, dragging him out into full view of the cameras. “Can I, Bucky? Please?” He asks, cradling Bucky’s face. 

 

Bucky sighs. “Yeah, go ahead. Punk.” Steve kisses him square on the mouth and the exclamations of the crowd are almost enough to make Bucky laugh. Wrapping his arm around Bucky shoulder, he grabs Sam - whose still fuckin’ laughing - and walks away, whistling merrily.

 

“You know, Steve,” Sam says once he can talk properly again, “Pepper is going to  _ kill _ you.” 

 

Steve grimaces. “Worth it?” He offers weakly.

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Was it, though?” He shakes his head.

 

Something occurs to Bucky. “Steve, you moron! You never had polio!” He shoves Steve.

 

Steve pouts. “Doesn’t mean it didn’t suck.” The three of them make their way back to the tower, poking fun at Steve the whole way.

 

When they walk through the door, Steve freezes. “ _ Steven Grant Rogers, you get your ass over to HR right this instant! _ ” Ms. Potts yells, steam practically coming out of her ears. Steve gulps.

“You’re on your own here, pal,” Sam says, clapping him on the shoulder and booking it to the elevator.

Steve looks at Bucky with pleading eyes. “No. You listen to Ms. Potts, Steve.” Bucky crosses his arms.

Steve walks past Ms. Potts, looking like a kicked puppy, and her features soften somewhat. “Steve, dear?” She says. Steve perks up. “Good job.” Steve grins widely and strides to the elevator, winking at Bucky before the doors close. 

Bucky groans. “Why am I in love with this idiot?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the link at the beginning works. If it doesn't, then it's based on that post where Steve is asked to say a few words and he just "vaccinate your fuckin' kids" and you can see Sam and Bucky laughing and facepalming in the background. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I wholeheartedly agree with Steve here. Vaccinate. Your. Fuckin'. Kids. This has been a Public Service Announcement.


End file.
